Trapped in a Memory
by kisses-A
Summary: It wasn't the life he had chosen for himself, but it was all he had. Spencer Reid was damaged goods, and he was spiraling out of control. But is Spencer Reid truly beyond saving? ReidxEmily. Warning:abuse, self-harm, sexual abuse.


Trigger warning: This story will contain mentions of child abuse, rape, self-harm, drug-addiction, (only Spencer's addiction to Dilaudid) and consensual sex. I will insert chapter specific warnings as the story progresses. If you are uncomfortable with these themes, or find them to be a trigger for you, I ask you not to read this story. Your safety and well-being is more important than any old fanfic. I love you all! Be safe!

WARNING: child abuse & sexual abuse of a child

13 year old Spencer Reid sat hunched over his desk hard at work. It wasn't that his coursework was particularly difficult, but Spencer knew he had people to impress. He knew that people all over the country were watching him. Spencer had serious potential.

Spencer glanced up at the clock and immediately he wished that he hadn't. It was nearing midnight. He hated the night. He hated the inherent absence of light outside, he hated the vivid memories that popped into his head every time he attempted to close his eyes. He hated, most of all, that, more often than not, midnight brought an unwelcome visitor to Spencer Reid's bedroom.

He furrowed his brow and turned back to the trivial chemistry problem in front of him. "How many grams of phosphoric acid (98 g/mol) are in 175 mL of a 3.5 M solution of phosphoric acid?" Any other chemistry student would need a periodic table and a calculator to complete this problem. But Spencer Reid was not any other chemistry student. He thought for a moment before neatly printing the equation and circling the final answer. 60g. Easy.

Spencer was about to move on to the next problem when his door handle began to turn. Spencer sighed and willed himself not to cry. He was stronger than this. He had to be strong for his mother. That was all that mattered. Spencer closed his textbook and placed a clean towel on his bedside table, before sitting down on his bed. This had become his nightly routine.

The door opened but Spencer didn't move. Michael, his mother's boyfriend of 4 years, entered his room quietly, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Spencer sat still as his Michael sat down next to him. "Hey, kid. How are things going?"  
>Spencer looked up at the man sitting next to him. "Well, college is proving to be more work than I anticipated. It's not difficult, but it's just so hard to fit in. Everyone else is so much older than I am. Spencer sighed, removing his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went to put his glasses on his nightstand. Michael grabbed his hand, pulling him closer, taking the glasses from him. He cupped Spencer's cheek in his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. "Put them back on. You look so much more beautiful with on." Spencer nodded dryly, moving away from Michael and putting his glasses back on. He rose from the bed and walked into his private bathroom, filling a glass with water. He took a large gulp of water and stared down at the sink.<p>

Before he could react, he felt Michael's hot breath on his neck. He began to place gentle kisses on his neck. Spencer suppressed a shudder of disgust. Michael began pressing himself up against Spencer's backside, making his intentions clear to the young boy.

Michael pulled him back into the room, and began to remove his clothing. Spencer let his mind float away. He thought about anything, and everything, as long as it took him away from this nightmare.

As Michael refastened his belt, he gave Spencer once final kiss, before leaving the room.

Spencer was up before the door closed.

He grabbed the towel off of the nightstand and made a beeline for the bathroom. He set the shower to scalding, and stepped under the spray, attempting, in vain to wash away the filth.

A/N: I don't know. Is it any good? I wrote this in less than 30 minutes. I am in the middle of writing an essay and all of a sudden the words started pouring out. Was it too graphic? Please review.


End file.
